Ultimas Batallas
by Lunatic Lena
Summary: Hermione es capturada por Voldemort. Es un mal resumen pero si digo algo más ya no lo leeis


Disclaimer: El mundo de Hogwarts pertenece a J.K.Rowling. Harry y Hermione se pertenecen el uno al otro. De no tener creo que ni siquiera tengo este disclaimer

**

* * *

**

**El principio del fin o ****el fin del principio**

Hermione estaba sentada en medio de la celda de piedra del Castillo donde Lord Voldemort dirigía la instauración de su reino de terror.

Hermione llevó su mano derecha a sus ojos y notó, con mucha sorpresa que sus pensamientos le habían llevado a dejar escapar unas tristes lágrimas. Lágrimas que pensó que jamás derramaría. Había visto morir a muchos de sus mentores, a algunos amigos y a la mayoría de sus enemigos y no había sido capaz de derramar una mísera lágrima por ellos, en cambio ahora, encerrada ahí, sabiendo que en cuanto cayera la noche ella iba a morir no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

Hermione respiró hondo.

No tengo miedo – Pensó.- No temo más la muerte que a la vida que he llevado, voy a empezar otra aventura y ... será más gloriosa. Veré a mis amigos y a mis padres... Después de mucho tiempo veré a mis padres otra vez ...

**Flashback**

Ron había muerto en el campo de batalla hacía poco menos de una semana, por la noche, Hermione lo había visto todo, ella estaba ahí, apresada de pies y manos por Lucius Malfoy, le había obligado a mirar como lo pegaban primero y una vez debilitado físicamente como le imponían la maldición _Crucio _repetidas veces, pero ni siquiera entonces había llorado y lo había hecho por él, porque le quería y no quería que la viera llorar, le sonrió al ver la mirada de orgullo en sus ojos, él le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo entre jadeos ahogados.

Dile que no he dicho nada.

Y entonces un hechizo lo golpeó, el rayo de luz había salido de detrás de él, un mortifago le lanzo una maldición desde su espalda.

Noooooooooooooooooo – chilló ella y cerró los ojos demasiado tarde como para no ver el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo, ahí tendido en el suelo, se la llevaron a rastras, dejando el cuerpo de Ron en una posición grotesca, lleno de sangre y en medio de la nada, ni siquiera había más cuerpos, había sido una emboscada, a medio camino entre dos trasladadores, iban solos, habían ido para encontrarse con alguien del ministerio que les iba a dar información, pensó en Molly y en lo que iba a sufrir cuando lo encontraran, habían dejado a unos compañeros de la orden cerca del otro trasladador para evitar que lo tocara nadie ajeno, seguramente Fred y George serían los primeros en llegar, deseó poder estar con ellos, ayudar a Molly en todo, tal y como Molly la había apoyado a ella tras el funeral de sus padres.

**Flashback**

Puede que Voldemort no esté muy contento con ese mortifago cuando le cuente que le ha privado el placer de matar a Ronald Weasley; seguro que esperaba matarlo él mismo. Tendría grandes planes para él.

También pensó en Harry y deseó estar a su lado más que nunca. Conociéndole como le conocía sabía que se iba a sentir culpable, que pensaría que tendría que ser él el que yaciera ahí. Le echaría mucho de menos. Aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a su alrededor en busca de una ventana o algún agujero por el que escabullirse. Pensar en Harry siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, le daba ganas de vivir. Supo, instintivamente, que Harry iba a sufrir más por su muerte que por ninguna de las que cargaba en su conciencia, ella le había pedido esa misión.

La ventana era demasiado alta para poder alcanzarla y también demasiado estrecha, de todas maneras pudo mirar a través de ella y ver como el sol seguía su inexorable camino por el firmamento.

Pronto vendrán a por mí – pensó – Y no puedo hacer nada, piensa Hermione, piensa y no te pongas nerviosa.

Bajó su vista a sus manos y encontró los restos de su varita hecha pedazos, partida por la mitad, había sido una estúpida al sacar la varita de repuesto en un intento de abrir esa especie de jaula y escapar, volver al cuartel y contar todo lo que había visto, explicarles como entrar y donde encontrar a Voldemort, la habían paseado sin pudor por todo el castillo a sabiendas de que no viviría para contarlo.

Lo había hecho solo por probar, no creyó que el hechizo _Alohomora_ fuera suficiente para abrir esa celda, se había llevado una sorpresa al ver que se abría la puerta, lo que no había previsto era que estuvieran Peter y Lucius al final del pasillo y la desarmaran y le rompieran la varita ahí mismo.

Sino hubiera sido tan estúpida ahora podría morir matando, sabía que iba a morir a manos de Voldemort y que este la ejecutaría de la manera normal, _Crucio_ para que sufriera, luego _Imperio _para que hablara y finalmente _Avada Kadavra_.

A algunos magos les pegaban para que hablaran pero ella era una mujer y además una sangre sucia, no iba a querer tocarla con sus negras manos.

Sabía que iba a ser Voldemort el que la matara, todo un honor, le había dado demasiados problemas, había escapado tres veces de sus manos, ahora no había escapatoria y Él no iba a querer perder esa oportunidad.

Matar a Hermione Granger, una Sangre Sucia, Lugarteniente de la Orden del Fénix, la mujer a la que amaba su archi-enemigo Harry Potter, demasiado tentador para no usarlo en su beneficio.

Voldemort se vanagloriaría de haberlo hecho entre sus mortifagos y atormentaría a los de la Orden con su muerte.

No había esperanza, no quería tener esperanzas, sabía que era muy arriesgado, estaba en el centro de la fortaleza, Harry no iba a arriesgarse por ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos intentando tener pensamientos felices, pensamientos que le alegraran el tiempo hasta la muerte, algo que le ayudara a partir, a no mirar atrás.

Oyó un ruido y supo que venían a por ella, miró el cielo una vez más, una última vez, se dio cuenta que venían antes de tiempo, el sol aun no se había puesto por el horizonte; miro al frente, entre las rejas pudo distinguir unos rostros familiares; cuatro ojos la miraban fijamente; dos eran de un verde esmeralda y los otros dos eran de un gris tormentoso.

Harry y Draco habían ido a por ella, se habían arriesgado. Pensó en darles una reprimenda por arriesgarse así por ella y poner en peligro la Orden y... Pero no pudo. Supo que no podía quejarse por poder ver otro amanecer al lado de la persona a la que amaba, lo supo nada más ver esos ojos verde esmeralda mirarla con preocupación a través de los barrotes de la celda.

Harry le sonrió intentando darle fuerzas, le mandó un mensaje telepático, "Te sacaremos rápidamente, mi vida, lo prometo".

Y ella no pudo evitar sonreír porque sabía que si Harry prometía algo, lo cumplía.

Abrieron la puerta de la celda.

Harry fue el primero en entrar, se acercó a ella y empezó a palparla para asegurarse que estaba bien. Detuvo su mirada en un arañazo que tenía en la mandíbula y se le encendieron los ojos con ira.

Hermione alargó la mano y le palpó la mejilla y sonrió. Eso bastó para calmarle. Ella era su bálsamo, siempre se lo decía. Le decía que podía ser la persona más preocupada sobre la faz de la tierra pero que estar con ella le llenaba de una increíble paz.

No tengo varita Harry, -le dijo - no puedo hacer magia

No importa – dijo él – hemos traído un trasladador. Esta todo pensado, princesa.

Amigo– dijo Draco – no es que no me alegre de que estemos todos bien pero tenemos que irnos, hemos matado a dos mortifagos, vendrán más si no nos damos prisa. – Draco sonrió – Por cierto Hermione, te ves muy hermosa.

Tienes razón, amigo. Siempre la tienes. – Dijo Harry asintiendo.

Draco sacó el trasladador de su bolsillo y cogiendo los tres la moneda de un sickle, desaparecieron de la celda.

Usaron varios trasladadores, corrieron durante kilómetros, porque los trasladadores no estaban juntos, usaron el coche muggle de Arthur, dos escobas, porque Harry no quería separarse de Hermione y además cargar con una tercera escoba vacía para dejarla ahí, en medio de la nada, habría resultado sospechoso, y lo último que querían era levantar sospechas y otra vez un trasladador para llegar al cuartel general.

No querían que rastrearan los viajes por trasladador y supieran donde estaban. Así que por eso dieron tantos rodeos y usaron varios métodos de transporte. Llegaron al cuartel bien entrada la madrugada. Y no podían aparecerse y desaparecerse del cuartel general porque estaba protegido como Hogwarts, para evitar visitas molestas, para llamarlas de alguna manera.

Dumbledore había ofrecido el colegio pero Harry había declinado la oferta en nombre de toda la Orden, no quería que los niños vieran nada fuera de lo normal, Hogwarts era una fortaleza, y todo debía ser seguridad ahí. Lo había sido para él mientras estudiaba ahí. Hogwarts tenia que seguir existiendo tal y como lo conocían ellos para poder mantener su salud mental. Asi pues, Dumbledore junto con la profesora McGonagall conjuraron un hechizo para proteger el lugar y, además habían escogido un guardián secreto entre el profesorado de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera Harry sabía quien de ellos era.

En cuanto llegaron al cuartel los tres dejaron caer los trasladadores: sickles, galeones, knuts, un llavero, una pelota de golf, un botón; se los habían llevado todos con ellos, para no dejar pistas. Harry y Draco apoyaron las escobas en la pared más cercana y, finalmente, Harry abrazó a Hermione y la besó larga y pausadamente en los labios.

Draco les dio la espalda porque no le apetecía nada ver a su mejor amigo y a su esposa, sus hermanos de armas, besarse de esa manera. Mientras buscó entre la multitud un rostro familiar, un rostro en concreto y, finalmente, lo encontró.

Ahí estaba Ginny, sonriente, como siempre. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no era de extrañar, su hermano estaba muy grave, seguro que se había pasado todo ese tiempo al lado de su cama, contándole historias, tranquilizándole acerca de sus amigos aunque seguro que ella también estaba muerta de miedo. Draco sabía que para ella Hermione había sido como su hermana durante todo este tiempo. Ahora que finalmente Hermione se había casado con Harry, Ginny compartía habitación con Luna, que en su humilde opinión (la de él), estaba como un cencerro. Estaban muy unidas, cada vez que Draco decía algo malo de Luna, Ginny la defendía con uñas y dientes, parecía que estaba saliéndose con su plan de unir a Ron con esa "loca". Bueno, eran tal para cual.

Vio que Ginny se abría camino entre todas las personas que había ahí, seguro que iba a abrazar a sus dos amigos pero de repente se paró frente a él y sin previo aviso le abrazo muy fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al separarse le susurró un gracias al oído.

Luego se quedó así, tomándole por las solapas y mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dijo que había sido muy valiente, que se había arriesgado mucho para ayudar a Harry, que se lo agradecía y que estaba muy orgullosa de él, que le quedaba eternamente agradecida y que había estado muy preocupada por él. Todo esto a mil palabras por minuto y unas vente veces en el tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta que le estaba hablando a él, que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Draco notó como sus ojos vagaban por su rostro y su cuerpo en busca de alguna señal de pelea, de algún rasguño o moratón, quiso asegurarse que estaba bien y eso, a Draco, le pareció lo más dulce que había hecho ninguna persona nunca por él. Sonrió a Ginny y le dijo que estaba bien. Que había sido todo muy fácil. Llegar, entrar y salir; aunque en realidad fue llegar, dejar inconscientes a un par de guardias de Voldemort; entrar, andar lo que parecieron kilómetros, someter bajo una poción a Crabble Jr., no podían usar magia porque seguro que había detectores en todas partes, para que le indicara donde estaba encerrada Hermione, matar a un par de mortifagos sin usar magia, abrir la cerradura de la mazmorra, acercarse a ella, (la parte más fácil de toda la misión) y finalmente, salir. Justo tal y como lo habían planeado.

No deberías llorar Ginny, estas lágrimas son demasiado valiosas, valen más que yo ...

Draco volvió a sonreír. Le quitó las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas con el dedo pulgar y las convirtió en un par de diamantes.

¿Ves?

Ginny sonrió un poco más alegremente e hizo lo que no había hecho nunca antes, le besó en los labios.

Draco se sorprendió, no es que no le gustara ese beso o que no lo deseara, pero nunca pensó que la pequeña Ginevra Weasley fuera a hacer eso, besarle con pasión delante de tanta gente, cuando lo único que habían hecho era hacerse daño, decirse las verdades a la cara, como decían ellos.

Harry a veces le preguntaba un poco preocupado que cuando dejaría de insultarla y pelearse con ella y le confesaría lo que sentía, entonces el solía ponerse brusco y responderle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos; Harry solía sonreír y decirle que era justamente lo que estaba haciendo. Que Ginny era asunto suyo y que él, Draco, empezaba a serlo también.

Así pues Ginny le dio un sonoro, húmedo y ardiente beso. Para Draco fue como tocar el cielo con las manos. A pesar de estar rodeado de gente no vio a nadie excepto a esa niña besándolo con los ojos cerrados, el resto de la habitación desapareció de su vista.

Se sintió tan libre como la primera vez que se enfrentó a su padre, cuando salió de Malfoy Manor con un baúl y su escoba para unirse a la Orden. Se sintió tan él mismo como la primera vez que le estrechó la mano a Harry, cuando, finalmente éste la aceptó en señal de amistad diez años después de que se la ofreciera por primera vez. Notó que había llegado a casa. Que estaba donde tocaba. Que el mundo era un lugar mejor sólo porque él había tomado la decisión correcta. Estaba atrapado por esa gente, unido a ellos por una deuda de honor y también estaba atrapado por Ginny, estaba totalmente atado a ella, ella era su destino, estaba unido a ella por una deuda de amor.

No se separó ni una pulgada de ella hasta que notó una mano en el hombro que le hacía cierta presión. Se giró con ira, pensando en matar a quién hubiera osado interrumpir ese primer y tan esperado beso, para ver a Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras tenía a Hermione cogida de la cintura y ella ligeramente apoyada en él. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción de haber vuelto a la vida, de estar con su esposo, de saber que su amigo estaba bien. Ginny intentó separarse de Draco un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento pero él la tomó de la mano y no la dejó alejarse de él.

Hermione les sonrió, era esa sonrisa misteriosa que solía regalarle a veces a Draco, esa sonrisa que significa, yo se algo que tu no sabes y ni siquiera te imaginas, luego le abrazó firmemente y le susurró "bienvenido a la familia, Draco".

Porque aunque ni Harry ni Hermione eran pelirrojos y con la cara llena de pecas, aunque formalmente no formaban parte de la familia Weasley, ellos se sentían y los demás les trataban como unos Weasley. En la ceremonia de su boda, en la que Hermione Granger se convirtió en Hermione Granger - Potter, Arthur le dijo a Molly "no pierdes una hija, ganas un hijo" para consolarla un poco de sus lloros; evidentemente eso la hizo reír entre lágrimas mientras daba un golpecito cariñoso a su esposo en el brazo.

La verdad es que Ron siempre les había visto como dos hermanos más, con la ventaja añadida de no tener que compartir los libros con ellos.

La cara que le quedó a Draco era un puzzle, Hermione sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Harry que no hizo otra cosa que dar la mano a un sorprendido Draco, y finalmente profiriendo un bufido le abrazó, dándole las gracias y brindándole su ayuda para lo que quisiera, que no dudara en que la tendría siempre.

Draco miró entre la gente y vio a un par de pelirrojos muy peligrosos que se acercaban con cara de pocos amigos hacia él. Eran los gemelos Weasley.

Bien, Harry, gracias por brindarme tu apoyo, hermano, porque creo que lo voy a necesitar.

Harry se giró para enfrentar a sus amigos. Se interpuso entre ellos y Draco, para que no pudieran llegar a las manos.

Bien, Malfoy, lo hemos visto todo – dijo George

Yo aun diría más, Sr. Malfoy, lo hemos visto todo – sentenció Fred. -¿Qué intenciones tienes con nuestra hermana pequeña?

Eso¿Qué intenciones tienes con nuestra hermanita? – Preguntó George

Hermione, que un estaba cogida de la cintura de Harry empezó a reír, Harry la miró serio por un momento pero luego empezó a reír también al ver la cara de alucinado que tenía Draco y la cara furiosa de Ginny que empezaba a avanzar para interponerse entre el hombre al que quería desde hacía años y los hermanos que adoraba.

¿Como os atrevéis a hablarle así? – les espetó. – Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para besar a quien yo quiera. Y, además, - antes que me lo preguntéis, sí, estoy segura de mis sentimientos.

Cariño – le dijo Draco al oído después de besarla levemente en la parte anterior de la oreja – Déjame luchar mis batallas. Soy bastante capaz.

Son mis hermanos – se giró entre sonrojada y sulfurosa – no les pondrás un dedo encima, Malfoy.

Así se habla hermanita – dijo George

No estoy de vuestro lado tampoco – gritó una Ginny exasperada. – bufido ?Hombres¿No lo entendéis? Draco ha arriesgado su vida para traer de vuelta a Hermione.

Yo le pedí que no dejara a Harry solo – dijo una voz desde el fondo.- Ya que yo no podía ir quería que hubiera alguien cerca para ayudarle. – dijo Ron mientras se acercaba apoyándose en la muleta y en su madre.

Finalmente llegó a donde estaban todos y abrazando a Draco, le dijo:

Gracias, Amigo; gracias por traérnoslos de vuelta de una sola pieza.

Luego se acercó a Harry y a Hermione que se abrazaron a él con tal fuerza que casi le tiraron al suelo.

Así que no lo hiciste por propia voluntad – dijo Harry un poco decepcionado. – Pensaba que éramos amigos, - dijo mirando a Draco - veo que me equivoqué.

No –dijo Ron en tono conciliador – Yo se lo pedí cuando vino a verme a la enfermería. Y, antes de que me preguntes en que lo diferencia eso, te diré, hermano, que en todo. – Ron tomó aire - Draco vino para decirme que se iba contigo tanto si querías como si no, pero que prefería que fuera queriéndolo tu. Draco me dijo que era suficientemente peligroso meterse en la boca del lobo como para encima tener que vigilar que no le maldijeras por seguirte, de todas maneras me dijo también que no te culpaba, que él haría lo mismo, yo, me enfadé un poco pensando que pretendía decirme que estaba enamorado de ti – dijo señalando a Hermione- Pero me equivoqué¿Verdad?.

Ron, no hace falta que sigas, de verdad. – dijo Draco sonrojado

Si que hace falta, me dijo que si le pasaba algo, que si no volvía, que no dejara que nadie –dijo Ron mirando a Ginny significativamente – nadie, repito, fuera a buscarle. Me dijo entonces que te quería, - dijo sonriendo a Ginny que estaba sonrojada - que, de ser diferentes las cosas te habría pedido que te casaras con él, que temía que tú no le querrías nunca, pero que mantenía la esperanza.

¿Entonces lo hizo para enternecerme?

¡Eh! – dijo Draco – Estoy aquí. Y no, cariño –dijo sonrojándose – no lo hice por eso. Como ha dicho tu hermano lo hice porque yo, de entre todos los de la Orden era el que, a excepción hecha de Ron, más entendía que Harry no pudiera quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras ejecutaban a su mujer y a su hijo ante sus propias narices.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry y Hermione para sonrojarse

¿Lo sabíais? – Dijo Hermione.

Hay cosas que no se le pueden ocultar al hombre con el que compartes la cama, mi amor, las cosas simplemente caen por su propio peso, sé sumar dos más dos...

Vale, ya lo he cogido. Bueno, yo, quería contártelo ...

Espero que antes del parto – dijo un risueño Harry

Claro, tonto – dijo Hermione – Iba a decírtelo el día de nuestro aniversario que es, casualmente, mañana

Entonces sonaron las campanas anunciando la medianoche.

Bueno - se corrigió – hoy. Feliz aniversario mi vida – dijo sonriendo

Feliz aniversario, amor mío.

Y se volvieron a besar para regocijo de todos

Bueno ahora que estamos todos juntos tengo que contaros una cosa. – Dijo Hermione – Me prepararon una visita turística por el castillo. Pensaban que no iba a poder salir con vida de esas cuatro paredes que eran mi jaula así que no les importó que lo viera todo, que lo supiera todo. Creo que eso les hacía reír con más ganas. Lo memoricé todo¿Alguien puede prestarme un pensadero y así todos podemos disfrutar la vista del cuartel general de Voldemort? –dijo con un poco de humor en sus ojos.

Claro, toma el mío - dijo una Luna entusiasmada. – Es nuevo, me lo ha regalado mi padre por Navidad, no solo se pueden verter las memorias sino que además se ven en color, puedes parar las imágenes, pasarlas más rápido o más lento o verlas desde un ángulo distinto. Es la última tecnología.

Hermione respiró hondo y haciendo rodar sus ojos dijo:

Qué ... – parecía que estuviera buscando algo galante que decir – encantador! –asintió contenta de si misma, de haber encontrado la palabra que buscaba.

Ron rodeó con un brazo a Luna por la espalda y dándole un tierno beso en la coronilla la invitó a sentarse en su rodilla sana mientras esperaban ver los recuerdos de Hermione.

Ginny, mientras Hermione dejaba sus recuerdos en el pensadero, se quedó abrazada a Draco que la abrazaba protectora y posesivamente. Ella, aún sonrojada por todo lo ocurrido, le dijo que no le importaría que le pidiera que se casara con él.

Harry empezó a sonreír por la astucia de Ginny pero lo que hizo Draco a continuación fue algo sorprendente. Harry le indicó a su esposa que les mirara mientras Draco se arrodillaba y pedía ahí mismo, delante de toda la Orden del Fénix, su verdadera familia, a Ginny Weasley que se casara con él lo antes posible.


End file.
